


Another year older

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth has never been one to celebrate birthdays. Kate changes that for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another year older

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: Seth and Kate celebrate their birthdays.

Seth isn’t there when Kate wakes up in the morning. She thinks that maybe he has left. That she’ll be stuck in Mexico on her own without a single soul for a friend. She spends the day pacing in the hotel room waiting for him to come back with the gun at her side. When night falls, she begins to suspect that he isn’t returning. She takes the gun with her intent on finding him. 

Maybe she’ll shoot him for leaving. 

Maybe she won’t. 

It all depends on what his reasons are for not coming back. 

She finds him at a bar in town, drunk, sitting all by himself on a stool. _“You’ve got to be kidding me.”_

Seth glances up at the sound of her voice. His eyes are glassy and he has a glass of scotch by his side that’s been knocked over. “Kate!” he says. “Kate, so glad you could join me! I’m celebrating Kate!” 

She crosses her arms. “You could have at least left a note, Seth. I was worried.” 

He grins. “You were worried? Oh, that’s sweet.” He looks at the bartender. “Bartender! This little lady was worried about me. She’s a preacher’s daughter you see. She thinks that she is going to save my soul. That’s what she does. Saves people, fixes things.” 

Kate and the bartender, a big burly dude, exchange looks. She sighs. “I’ll get him out of here. Has he paid his tab?” 

The bartender nods. “He’s okay. Just get him out of here. I don’t waste good scotch on people that spill it.” 

She nods, and drags Seth out of the bar. “C’mon, Gecko. We’re getting you out of here.” 

He slumps against her, making it almost impossible for Kate to hold him up. “I’m an old man, Kate. I am bastard. And a dirty old man. And you should get far away from me.” 

She squints at him. “Sorry, Seth. But I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me remember? Besides, you’re the one that’s always going on being invincible.” 

“But I am not invincible. Someday, I’m gonna die. You’re gonna die too. But you should be with someone like you. Someone that can take care of you. I can’t take care of anything. I break everything, Kate.” 

Kate tries pushing him up. “C’mon Seth. You’re not making any sense. Can you at least walk a little bit?” 

He gets his face so close to hers that for a minute Kate thinks that he’s going to kiss her. He licks his lips. “The ground is lava.” 

She sighs. “You’ve got one thing right, Seth. You are a bastard.” 

Seth laughs again. The young girl rolls her eyes and somehow manages to carry Seth’s heavy body all the way back to the hotel. She hopes he has a killer hangover when he wakes up. Kate gets him into bed, pulling the covers over him. 

He groans from the bed. “Hey Kate?” 

She glares at him. “What, Seth?” 

“It’s my birthday.” 

A slight smile crosses her lips. “Well, that explains the old age bullshit. You are a moron. You know that?" 

Seth sits up in bed. “I want some cake.” 

She sits next to him. “You don’t need cake. You need to sleep.” 

His face gets dangerously close to hers again. “I think I need cake.” Her breath catches, as Seth reaches his hand up to run it through her brown hair. He pulls her close, kissing her, his lips tasting like liquor as he does. 

He pulls away from her with a dopey smile on his face, quickly falling back onto the bed and sleeping. Kate smiles, running her fingers over her lips. “Happy Birthday, Seth.” 

She figures the kiss won’t happen again. A sober Seth would never “take advantage” of her like that. He thinks she’s too young. Even though Kate has caught him looking. Even though he grumbles every time he catches someone else doing it. 

Even though they're all they've got. 

He doesn’t talk about the drunken kiss. Because he feels like an ass about it. And he’s not sure that Kate wants him to. What he does know is that he notices Kate looking at him sometimes. And that sometimes he thinks that she gets jealous when he looks at other women. 

Then he wakes up one day to find her gone. She isn’t in the hotel, and he can’t find her anywhere. He knows instantly where she is. There’s a tiny chapel not far from there. He finds her sitting in the front of the church, head bowed, hands clasped together. “Forgive me father, for I have sinned,” Seth whispers into her ear. 

Kate stiffens, a smile crossing her face, eyes still closed. “I’m not a priest.” 

“Oh no, but I’ve got all sorts of things I want to confess to you. You know, the last time I wanted to be alone it was my birthday.” 

Kate opens her eyes. “If I were back home in Bethel, my family and I would always start the day out in church. And then Mama would cook dinner, while Daddy and Scott would sing terribly.” 

“Well I can’t cook a damn thing to save my life but I can take you out.” 

She shakes her head. “I shouldn’t be celebrating. I don’t have a family anymore Seth. There’s not a soul alive that cares whether or not I get older.” 

Seth puts his arms over her shoulders. “I care whether or not you get older. I care about that a whole lot, Princess.” He stares straight at her. Kate finds herself getting smaller. She takes a breath. 

“We should get out of here,” she says. 

His other hand rests on her thigh, inching up her leg in underneath her dress. She feels her cheeks heating up. “Seth, we can’t do this here.” 

“Then let’s go out some place so we can celebrate properly.” 

There’s the sound of an annoyed nun clearing her throat. Seth and Kate glance up at her, laughing, as the two of them duck out of the church. It begins to rain and the two stand in the middle of the downpour together. He cups her chin in his hands, kissing her. 

The two walk back to the hotel, their clothes getting drenched in the process. Kate’s dress sticks to her, and so does Seth’s wife beater. The lights in the hotel are off with only the occasional flash of lightening to brighten it. 

Kate stands up on her tip toes to kiss him. His scruff brushes her chin, making her laugh. “You need to shave.” 

He smirks. “You really want to worry about whether or not I need to shave? Or do you want to uh, celebrate?” 

She smiles. “Celebrating sounds good.” 

_“Good.”_

He slowly pulls her wet dress off of her, tossing it to the floor. She is in nothing but her wet bra and panties as he wraps his arms around her to lead her to the bed. 

He kisses her neck while undoing her bra. Then bites down on her tit making her gasp hard, arching her hips into him. He pulls away, grinning at her as he pulls down her cotton panties, trailing kisses down her stomach. 

He slowly pulls the panties off, kissing the inside of her thigh. _“Seth.”_ Kate is gasping his name, mewling like a kitten. 

The conman grins as he rubs her folds, while pressing down on her tiny little bud. _“Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you…”_

“Fuck, Seth!” 

_“Happy Birthday dear Kate….”_

She lets out a groan, gripping the bed sheets tighter, as her toes curl. With the touch of Seth’s fingers, she becomes slick with wetness. And mewls like a kitten. _“Happy Birthday to you,” he whispers, as he undoes his pants._

Kate smiles up at him. “You know we never properly celebrated your birthday either, Seth.” 

He raises an eyebrow. “What are you saying?” 

The young girl sits up. “I think you should finally get some cake.” 

He chuckles. “Don’t worry, baby girl. I’m gonna eat some too. But first we’re gonna celebrate you.” 

Seth cups her face as he pounds into her. Her legs wrap around him, while she tightly grips his hair with her small hands. He tenses as he comes undone, falling back onto the other side of the bed. 

“So. Good Birthday?” he asks. 

Kate smiles. “Best Birthday,” she answers, “but you still haven’t gotten your cake. Not really.” 

He groans. “Oh fuck me!” 

“With pleasure.” 


End file.
